The Hijacked Planet
(Gold Key TOS) | number = 18 | date = 2267 | stardate = 3248.6 | artist = Alberto Giolitti, Giovanni Ticci | writer = Arnold Drake | omnibus = The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3; The Key Collection, Volume 3; Gold Key Archives, Volume 3 | published = | format = | pages = 25 | publisher = Gold Key Comics }} Bio-magnetic tape—lifeblood of a dying planet—is hijacked! The Hijacked Planet was a Star Trek comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1973, the 18th issue of their ''TOS'' series. It was the 16th story drawn by Alberto Giolitti and the second written by Arnold Drake. In this story, the Federation Science Council devised an ingenious way to save a planet threatened by its star. Summary ;Captain's log, supplemental : It was early in the 23rd century that the first erratic eruptions of the third largest star of star system 83 Beta were recorded. The air was thick with conflicting theories at the Science Council of the Federated Planets! ;Captain's log, stardate 3248.6 : Under Triple-A (highest priority) orders of the Supreme Council of the United Federation of Planets, we are proceeding at maximum speed to the planet Styra. Demonstrating the safety of new Project Atlas technology, Montgomery Scott uses a transmutation beam to rematerialize a schnauzer whose biomagnetic recording had been stored in a crystal. Shortly afterward, the comes across a disabled flivver. Spock boards it in a spacesuit and rescues an unconscious woman. In sickbay, she introduces herself as Allura, an entertainer who'd fled from her performing partner Anzar, but her craft had run out of fuel. Spock appears to be enamored with her. The Enterprise enters Styra orbit. Senior officers witness the conversion to biomagnetic recordings of the last of the Styrans and then the planet itself. The recordings are compiled into a small spherical filing case. Later, as the Enterprise is en route to Styra's new star system, an unidentified vessel approaches and temporarily blinds the starship's sensors. After it departs, it is discovered that Allura had escaped through an airlock with Styra's recordings. ;Captain's log, stardate 3248.9 : We were entrusted with the lives of an entire planet and we dishonored that trust! Only now has the enormity of our failure begun to reveal itself! Anzar contacts the Enterprise, demanding 100 million in credits for Styra. The Council secretly votes to refuse any ransom payment. Anzar agrees to meet and negotiate with Kirk and Spock in a cave on Lurota. Kirk thinks he can stun Anzar with a phaser, but Anzar has hired armed men for protection, forcing the Starfleet officers to retreat. Kirk escapes, but Spock is captured and put into a holding cell. Spock asks Allura to convince Anzar to return Styra unharmed. She tries, but he refuses. Spock then appeals to Anzar's greed, pointing out that rich Styrans would pay the ransom. Anzar agrees, and Spock leaves to retrieve the transmutation beam machine from the Enterprise. But rather than restore the Styrans, he rematerializes Kirk, Scott and a team of security officers, forcing Anzar's guards to surrender. Anzar demands to see the rich Styrans, aiming his weapon at Styra. Scott agrees to operate the transmutation machine, but instead rematerializes the schnauzer, which immediately jumps on Anzar. Terrified, Anzar surrenders, raving about future criminal schemes. Spock tells Allura that Anzar will be treated with chemotherapy, psychoprofiles, or reconditioning. She realizes that he was never really in love with her, but Spock replies that she made it very easy for him to pretend he was. References Characters :Allura • Anzar • James T. Kirk • Kleeg • Lanugu • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] ([[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)]]) Kixo • Nagatyu • Zindflo Starships and vehicles :Anzar's spacecraft • ( heavy cruiser) • flivver Locations :sector 18J (83 Beta • Lurota • Styra (Styra space station)) Uranus Races and cultures :Human • Styran • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation Science Council Science and technology :biomagnetic recording • brain • chemotherapy • identity disc • phaser • psychoprofile • space station • spacesuit • starship • transmission • transmutation beam • vacuum tunnel • video tape Ranks and titles :captain • lieutenant • technician Other references :23rd century • budupaphone • credit • dog • hatch • planet • Project Atlas • schnauzer • Triple-A • Trojan horse • vault • zap ball Chronology ;Early 23rd century : Erratic solar eruptions of a star in the 83 Beta system were first detected. ;23rd century : The Federation Science Council launched Project Atlas. ;2267 : The planet Styra and its population were dematerialized and saved on data modules. Appendices Related media * – The entire planet Koa was condensed and stored in a pyramid-shaped box, then enlarged in the Mu Arae system. * – Three other Arnold Drake-written stories exploring planetary exoduses. * – Spock seemingly behaved out of character while emotionally manipulating Romulan commander Liviana Charvanek. * – Aboard the hollowed-out asteroid Yonada, Fabrini survivors migrated to Darren IV. Background * The Enterprise helped migrate other planetary populations, including those on Vultra and the Riza homeworld in 2266. ( ) * One member of the Federation Science Council is a humanoid with a fin on his head, seen on pages 2 and 15. A representative of a similar species, but also with fin-shaped ears, was seen aboard the Museum of Missing Ships in 2266. * Though Spock seemed to fawn over Allura (while secretly knowing she is a liar and monitoring her every move), his behavior and tactics are not entirely dissimilar to those seen in . However, it is unusual for Spock to suspect Allura will steal the Styra data modules and then rig the airlock as a trap to catch her, all without informing Kirk. * Kirk makes several sarcastic comments about Spock's mistakes. It is rare behavior, but Kirk reacted similarly in after losing his command. * Once Spock leaves Anzar to retrieve the transmutation machine, there is no reason for him to sneak around on the Enterprise, let alone knock out a crewman to remain unseen. Off-panel, he is seen by Kirk and Scott when the three officers set up their Trojan horse trap. * The schnauzer, whose actions led to the rescue of Styra, is brought to the bridge at the end of the story. Kirk remarks that pets aren't allowed on the ship, then makes a poor joke about having it served for dinner. Images gold Key 18.jpg|Cover image. styrans.jpg|Styrans. anzar.jpg|Anzar. allura.jpg|Allura. gK18-Anzar-Styra.jpg|Anzar holding Styra. gK18-Lanugu.jpg|Doctor Lanugu. gK18-budupaphone.jpg|Budupaphone. gK18-flivver.jpg|Flivver. gK18-Kleeg.jpg|Kleeg. gK18-Anzar-ship.jpg|Anzar's spacecraft. gK18-schnauzer.jpg|Schnauzer. gK18-styra-station.jpg|Styra space station. gK18-styra.jpg|Styra. gK18-zap-ball.jpg|Zap ball. Connections Timeline " }} Production history ;May 1973 : First published by Gold Key Comics. ;August 1976 : Printed in the omnibus ''The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3'' (Golden Press). ;June 2004 : Printed in the omnibus ''The Key Collection, Volume 3'' (Checker Book Publishing Group). ;September 2008 : Included on ''The Complete Comic Book Collection'' DVD (Graphic Imaging Technologies). ;August 2014 : Remastered in hardcover in the omnibus ''Gold Key Archives, Volume 3'' (IDW). ;2015 : Cover reproduced as a 9x13 embossed tin wall sign (Open Road Brands). ;12 October 2017 : Remastered in hardcover in the omnibus ''Graphic Novel Collection'' #21 (Eaglemoss). Translations ;15 February 1975 : Italian: As “Il Planeta Rubato” in Albi Spada #10 (Edizioni Fratelli Spada). ;December 1975 : French: As “La Planète Volée” in Star Trek #12 (Remparts). ;1970s : French: In the omnibus Star Trek Album #5 (Remparts). ;1 April and 15 April 1974 : Serbian: In TV 3AБABHИK. ;1974 : Finnish: As “Kaapattu Planeetta” in Avaruusmatka Star Trek #13 (Apulehti). ;1975 : Dutch: As “De Gekaapte Planeet” in b/w in Star Trek #8 (De Vrijbuiter). ;1975 : German: As “Ein Planet Wird Entführt” in Enterprise #3 (Koralle). ;March 1978 : Portuguese: As “O Planeta Miniaturizado” in Jornada Nas Estrelas Special (Abril). ;3 July 1978 : Portuguese: In b/w in O Caminho das Estrelas #16 (Aguiar). ;3 October 1978 : Spanish: In Domingos Alegres ''#1255: Viaje a las Estrellas'' (Editorial Novaro). ;March 1983 : French: In the omnibus Présence de L'avenir ''#3: ''Les Mutinés de L'espace (Sagédition). ;2006 : Italian: In the omnibus The Gold Key Collection, Volume 5 (Free Books). External links * * The Hijacked Planet discussion at Drawing Trek Podcast. * Audio dramatization at Star Trek Comic Book Review. * The Hijacked Planet article at Siskoid's Blog of Geekery. category:tOS comics